Rupert
by Pekenota14
Summary: Tony Stark Jr. is packing to leave for MIT until he finds his old teddy bear, Rupert, that his father built for him. Tony always said it was an unique stuffed animal, and Pepper knows why. In that day, Junior finds out why is it special... his father had left him a little surprise. One-shot. I suck at summaries!


**I've had this idea on my head for quite a while and after re-watching "Artificial Intelligence: AI" I decided to write it down.**

**Hope it turned out something good and that you guys like it.**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Tony Stark Jr. packs his belongings. He's on his way to University. Much like his father, he has a brilliant mind that needs new stimuli. Pepper helps him with teary-eyes. Soon she'll be waving goodbye to her son as he departures for MIT, to study, like Tony, electrical engineering.

Junior (nicknamed by Tony as a way to differentiate father and son) picks each of his bedroom objects with affection, choosing which things to pack. He is going to miss home but a bright and promising future awaits him. He was packing up smoothly until he found Rupert, his old teddy bear. Tony built it for him, an A.I. teddy bear, capable of walking and talking. Soon a sister-company of Stark Industries, owned by Pepper, started to mass manufacturing those teddy bears for children all over the world.

He sat on his bed, looking at the teddy bear that he sat over his legs. He smiled, feeling like a little kid again, remembering that he'd never go anywhere without Rupert. That teddy bear was very special for him, not because it was an intelligent teddy bear but because its voice was Jarvis' voice and Rupert was the first teddy bear Tony ever built, a few months after he was born. It was a gift from his father.

"Remember when dad said no-one else in the world had a Teddy Bear like mine? Sure it could walk and talk, but did he always have to be that boastful just because he had built me a toy?" Junior says to his mother, looking at the teddy bear.

Tony passed away rather young, all due to blood poisoning. Even though after he was performed a surgery, his body never fully recovered. He got ill very quickly and died at the same quick rate. Junior couldn't feel any grief for his father death; he just remembers his father as the coolest, funniest, most caring and present dad ever. He was just a little kid when he passed away; he was eight when it happened. Yet, he always managed to smile and be witty about his father memory.

Pepper, on the other hand, has a softer heart and hadn't let go quite yet. Still today she adores the affection that Tony and Junior had towards each other. They were really close, and Tony opened up with his son in ways he didn't with anyone else.

They didn't expect or planned a child. Tony was out of his mind for quite a few months when Pepper told him they were expecting. Pepper was very stressed during the pregnancy due to Tony's reckless behavior. And one day, as if he had had some sort of epiphany, he was a changed man all over again. His old self had never thought of getting a love interest, even less of having a child, but there he was, ready to be a father. Scared, as every newly parent, he managed to get himself together. He was there for Pepper, the one woman he truly ever loved. And he was there for their child that they named after him.

"Truth is," Pepper speaks. "he was right. No one else in the world had or has a toy like yours. Rupert is unique."

"How so?"

Pepper exhales deeply, saying in a low voice. "When you are alone, grab him and say _Hi dad_. But do it later," She says, preventing Junior from doing that at the moment. She knows what it will happen when Junior say those words to the teddy bear. "let's finish packing."

* * *

Rupert is lying on the bottom of the bed and Junior stares him. After struggling for a while, he pulls it closer, running his fingers on the teddy bear's belly. Along the years, Junior grew up and stopped playing with the stuffed animal. Still, he kept it in his bedroom, turned off. He couldn't give or throw away something as special as that. Not after his father's death; he misses him daily and Rupert is one of the many reminders he has from him.

Junior presses the on button and the teddy bear starts to move, sitting on his lap. "Hey Rupert. Long time no see."

"Hello buddy." Rupert speaks, turning his head at Junior.

"It's been a while. Sorry about that, bud."

"How are you, Junior?"

He smiles weakly, affirming. "Not good. I'm scared. I'm leaving home to start college. I'm leaving mom. Don't know what to expect."

"Everything will turn fine." Rupert answers.

"Yeah, I know. There's always something good in everything."

There's silence in the bedroom. Junior opens his mouth and lets out a sigh. After a few attempts of speaking, he finally says. "_Hi dad_."

The teddy bear emits some static noises and then Junior hears what seems to be a recording.

"Uhm, Jarvis, are you recording?" Tony speaks. Junior's lip tremble and his eyes fill up with tears upon listening his father's voice.

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis spoke. "You might begin whenever you want."

Tony cleared his throat. "Uhm, well, hi. It's me, your dad. I'm doing this 'cause… First of all, don't grow up to be a narcissistic playboy like me. Be a good kid… Second, I just want you to know that I… I love you, and that I'll always be proud of you, no matter what… You got to me in a way I've never felt before. You called me your hero, even though reinforcing that it wasn't because of me being Iron Man. You said I was your hero 'cause I'm your father. That moved me inside. Just like when you called me 'dad' for the first time, or our first experience together… You wouldn't mind when I'd be out. You always wanted me to save people and make the world a better place. Even so, I want to apologize for anytime I may have not been there for you. I just want you to know that I've always been proud of you and I always will be, not matter how right or wrong your decisions might be. I'll always have your back… My father he… he never showed concern, love or pride… well, he never verbalized it. That's why I did this. I want you to listen to this whenever you miss me… I don't want to fall for the same mistake your grandfather did. I want you to remember that I do love you with all my heart, even though I made sure to tell you that every day… Dad loves you a lot, Junior."

"You know what?" Junior says, wiping a tear away. "I think I feel better already."

"That's good, Junior." Rupert speaks.

He turned off the stuffed animal and lied back on bed, resting it over his chest.

"I'm gonna change the world just like you did, dad. Make it a better world for everyone else… You are and always will be my inspiration and hero, dad."

* * *

**Give me a review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
